Cash registers (for example, a point of sale (POS) register) are widely used in convenience stores, supermarkets, and other stores. In conventional art, registration work for products to be registered in cash registers at the time of checkout has been performed by reading product codes attached to products with a predetermined reader or operating operation objects (operation buttons, touch panel display apparatuses, or the like) included in the cash registers. There is a desire for technologies for efficiently performing registration works. Related technologies are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus that includes a first imaging unit, a recognition unit, and a determination unit. The first imaging unit images a placement surface of a placement platform on which an object is placed from a plurality of different imaging directions. The recognition unit recognizes an object corresponding to an object image for each first captured image by reading a feature value of the object image indicating an object contained in the first captured image from each of the first captured images captured in each of the plurality of imaging directions by the first imaging unit and comparing the feature value of each object stored in advance. The determination unit determines a recognition result of the object placed on the placement platform based on a recognition result of the object image for each first captured image. In the invention, various kinds of information are output through a display apparatus or a printer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a product reading apparatus that includes a display unit, a frame line display unit, a correction reception unit, a frame line correction unit, a product recognition unit, and an output unit. The display unit displays an image captured by an imaging unit. The frame line display unit displays a frame line surrounding a product contained in the image in the image displayed on the display unit. The correction reception unit receives an instruction to correct a frame line. The frame line correction unit corrects a frame line on a screen in response to the correction instruction. The product recognition unit recognizes a product contained in the image within the frame line. The output unit outputs information regarding the product recognized by the product recognition unit. In the invention, various kinds of information are also output through a display apparatus or a printer.
Patent Document 3 discloses an apparatus including a conveyer belt that transports a product, a starting button that starts an operation, a display apparatus that gives an instruction to perform work, a height measurement apparatus that measures the height of the product, an imaging apparatus that images the product, a first counter that performs counting when the height measurement apparatus and the imaging apparatus detect products, a barcode scanner that reads and decodes a barcode from a passing product by varying a focal distance or the like, a second counter that counts the number of products subjected to a registration process, and a POS terminal that processes an image from the imaging apparatus to determine the position, size, or the like of a product, performs a registration process based on product data of the scanner, and determines registration completion when the counted values of the first and second counters are identical after an ending button is operated. In the invention, various kinds of information are also output through a display apparatus or a printer.